1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a communication eyewear assembly that is structured be worn on a person's head so as to protect the person's eyes and also to permit hands-free wireless multimedia communication. The communication eyewear assembly is additionally structured to facilitate such communication in a noisy environment. In particular, the assembly is structured to enhance incoming and/or outgoing audio signals to overcome the inherent difficulties presented by ambient noise. Moreover, the assembly is structured to permit the wearer to hear others speaking directly to the wearer without having to first remove or otherwise manually adjust the fit of the assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of eyewear, particularly protective eyewear, such as sunglasses or safety glasses, has achieved near universal adoption by modern society. So too has the use of various types of communication devices, such as radios, telephones, personal digital assistants, portable music players, etc. More recently, attempts have been made to combine certain features of each of these types of equipment to address the needs of persons who require both eye protection and audiovisual communicability, such as people working in industrial, mining, construction, or military settings. However, despite some progress in the art, current technologies have failed to address many significant challenges.
One problem with current devices is that the speakers or earphones, etc., are physically connected to the rest of the device. In some cases, this can be extremely inconvenient in terms of comfort, as it can be difficult or even impossible to adjust or position the eye protection components independently from the speakers or earphones. In other cases, the listening mechanisms are connected to the rest of the device by sound transmitting cords. Although such cords may permit some independent adjustment, they are also prone to getting snagged or tangled, and are thus susceptible to damage.
Moreover, although it would appear preferable in some cases to provide a communication eyewear assembly that comprises wireless earphones, this has not been a practical option. For example, existing pairs of wireless earphones are physically connected to one another, which inhibits independent adjustment of the earphones and creates similar comfort and clutter issues to those described above. Further still, existing wireless earphones, such as those commonly used in conjunction with cellular telephones, are structured to directly receive and transmit voice communication signals, requiring the use of high power transceivers and other bulky components. Thus, for a variety of reasons, such technology is not adaptable for use with communication eyewear. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a communication eyewear assembly that comprises wireless earphones which do not require high power transceivers or other bulky components, and which are not tethered to each other.
Another problem with current devices is that they lack adequate measures for dealing with the effects of operating in noisy environments in that the background noise of such environments inhibits effective communication. For instance, when an incoming voice signal or music signal is communicated to a wearer of communications equipment in a noisy environment, the ambient noise can drown out or interfere with the sounds produced by the headphones, earphones, etc. It would therefore be advantageous to provide for a communication eyewear assembly that is structured to overcome the inherent difficulties presented by ambient noise.
Similarly, when a wearer of communications equipment speaks into a microphone, the proximity of the wearer's mouth is the principal factor in determining the quality of the voice signal being communicated. However, there can be significant amounts of background noise picked up in loud environment, to the point where the wearer's voice is unintelligible over the background noise, no matter how close the person's mouth is to the microphone. As such, it would also be beneficial to provide for a communication eyewear assembly that is structured to overcome such difficulties presented by ambient noise.
Yet another problem arises when another person in proximity to the wearer speaks directly to the user in a loud environment without the aid of another communication device. In such instances, the wearer must remove at least their headphones, earphones, ear plugs, etc., in order to hear the other person speak. In some cases, the wearer must also remove their eye protection, especially in cases where the earphones, etc. are attached in some manner to the eye protection. This is not only inconvenient, but it can also be potentially dangerous in that the wearer's ears and/or eyes will be exposed to the ambient, perhaps hazardous, environment. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a communication eyewear assembly that is structured primarily to be worn on a person's head and that, in addition to permitting hands-free wireless multimedia communication, permits the wearer to hear others speaking directly to the wearer without having to first remove or otherwise manually adjust the fit of the assembly.